Solar lighting is a renewable source of energy. Over the years, solar lighting components are becoming more compact and more efficient, allowing solar lighting components to be incorporated into new devices and to implement new applications.
One specific area of solar innovations is in solar lighting products to light signage such as real estate “for sale” signs. However, currently available solar light devices for signage suffer from many disadvantages. Foremost, many conventional solar lighting devices are bulky or otherwise distract from the traditional and professional image of real estate signs. For example, many conventional solar lighting products are made to attach to the sign post or directly to the sign. In this way, a substantial portion of the solar lighting product typically increases the profile of the sign/post system, or extends away from the sign/post like a foreign appendage. Because they are mounted in an exposed manner on the sign and/or post, these conventional solar lighting devices are also prone to theft, abuse, or damage. Specific types of conventional solar lighting devices have additional problems.